


Girl Like Me

by KyloReam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consort Kylo, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Ficlet, Fluff, I mean this is an AU where Kylo's wearing a gown that would make Padme Amidala weep so, Kinda, Kylo Amidala, M/M, OOC Kylo Ren, PDWP, Pretty Dresses What Plot, Senator Ben Amidala Solo, Senator Kylo Amidala, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, costume porn, whatever the hell people refer to Kylo when he's dressed like Padme Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo decides to dress up like his grandmother for a change. Hux is awestruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Amidala is a thing and I have no ragrets.
> 
> Recommended reading music: [Girl Like Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbxXgKm60TQ) by Slava

“How do I look?”

For a moment, Hux’s breath stopped.

The man in front of him couldn’t possibly be Kylo Ren. He was too polished, too ornate, too _regal_. Hux had the absurd urge to genuflect.

The man batted his eyelashes, painted lips curving into a shy smile, and Hux felt his heart start to race. “How do I look?” he asked again.

Beyond eyelashes and lip color, Kylo had lined his eyes with dark liner and adorned his lids with gleaming gold foil, and had dusted his face with a powder that made his skin luminous. His hair was swept back with two carved combs, and a golden chain accented with dichroic gems that flashed blue and gold hung from his forehead. Around his neck was a collar dripping with more gemstones.

And then there was the _gown_.

The top of Kylo’s gown was made of transparent mesh that shimmered with geometric appliques in gold, cyan, and indigo. Past the waist, the gown transformed into an enormous circle skirt adorned with a riot of iridescent feathers, fading from gold to the deepest shade of purple. Over the gown, Kylo wore a floor-length coat of indigo velvet with exaggerated mutton-chop sleeves, embellished with more embroidery and thin golden chains, and had positioned it so the sleeves fell just below his shoulders.

“Breathe, Hux,” said Kylo, striding toward his general on golden boots. He spun around, laughing as his gown and coat flared.

At the very least, Hux had to congratulate Kylo on rendering him speechless.

“You look like royalty,” Hux sighed, admiration in his eyes. “Like Queen Padme.”

Kylo bent at the knee and bowed, tilting his head down and causing the chains on his collar to tinkle musically. “As I should.”

“When I become Emperor, you will wear this at my coronation.”

“As your consort?” Kylo said with a raised eyebrow, extending an impeccably manicured hand.

Hux kissed the outstretched hand. “No. As my Senator, my Enforcer, and my King.”

Kylo looked at Hux with soft eyes. “I’d like that very much, Emperor,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on Tumblr @ [kyloream](https://kyloream.tumblr.com) and [vegetadentata](https://vegetadentata.tumblr.com)


End file.
